crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Challenge Mode
'Challenge Mode' is the first co-op based mode CrossFire, requiring players to cooperative to finish the map's preset goal. The most common theme is Zombie, which pits few players against artificial intelligent zombies, creatures and more within various themed map. Here are the various used name for this mode: *'Zombie Mode' (most versions). *'Zombie Land Mode' (Indonesia). *'Zombie Apocalyspe' (Philippines). *'Biohazard Mode' (Europe). *'AI Mode' (Vietnam). Settings Up to 4 players can enter a room, a minimum of 3 players are required to start the game. The host can choose the level of difficulty of the game (Easy, Medium, or Hard). Easy difficulty level has a total of 20 rounds (waves), while Medium has 30. Hard difficulty adds one Special round after the boss, making it 31 rounds. Players cannot join a game if it has progressed beyond round 17/20 (Easy difficulty) or round 25/30 (Medium difficulty), or cannot rejoin a game after they have forfeited it in any way (game errors, deliberate quitting, or defeat), however in a recent update in CF NA, an intrusion coin can be used to enter a game after round 17 (Easy Mode) or 25 (Normal/Medium Mode), also restoring the hp of the soldiers in the game to 100 upon entry. There are three types of Challenge: Survival, Assault and Racing. In Survial missions, players are required to pick up weapons and items from supply boxes and progress through the map from one point to another. In Assault missions, players start with their own equipments and fight off enemy zombies in an enclosed map. Racing challenge is a competitive mode where players race against each other to the end of the track, collecting points by shooting targets and zombies along the way. Gameplay Players start the games with 3 default lives and begin to shoot down easy zombie opponents such as the''' Undead''' and the''' Sprinters', and as it progresses, tougher varieties of enemies begin to appear. In the final round, zombies will keep spawning until the Boss Monster is defeated. Players can recharge their HPs with' HypoMed''' ("Medical Guns"). There are two types of HypoMed, the HypoMed-S and HypoMed-L. The small (recharges 20 HPs) can only be obtained via Reward Crates or in-game supply boxes (Boxes identical to first-aid kits, marked with a red cross "+"). The large (recharges 60 HPs) can be bought in Item Shop for 50 ZP per one, or found in Silver Crates upwards. If player loses all of their default lives, they can continue by reviving themselves or being revived by others, with revive tokens. If players don't revive/aren't revived within 60 seconds, they will be forced to leave the room and the game is considered a defeat, thus they can't rejoin it. In Easy difficulty, zombies' attack power to players are 2-6 HPs per attack, except Giant Slug, Giant Dread (10) and Scorcher (30), while in Medium the power is 6-10 HP per attack, except Giant Dread, Giant Slug, Giant Smoke (20), Scorcher (35) and the Bosses: Heraklops (30) and Chaos (35). Bulletproof vest/helmet works against any damage in this mode. Skills Like in Mutation Mode, players can utilize special skills by filling the Adrenaline Bar (achieved when scoring damage against Zombies). When the bar is filled up (indicated by a flashing blue-colored energy bar and a highlighted flashing "F"), they can choose to go "berserk" by pressing the "F" key. The effects differ between various map: Berserk Available in Biohazard, Unearth, Venice, Valkyrie Lab, Crater and Dinner Theater. Once this skill is activated, players will see the screen turn red and hear a roaring sound effect. As long as there is energy left, players will get X2 attack power and X2 movement speed. This Berserk Mode lasts for about 15 seconds. It's very useful in finishing off the zombies quickly. Players can also get a FN FAL camo temporarily on beserk mode on certain maps like Thunder Tower / EMD Lab. With the achievement system update, certain achievements pertaining to zombie mode allows a longer duration of adrenaline rush. FAL Camo Available in EMD Lab. Once activated, players will switch to a FAL Camo with 400 rounds magazine and 40 grenades, enough to use for the entire duration of berserk time. Slide and Kick Available in Bomb City. It can be used as long as the bar is not empty. Players will perform correspondence move to dodge or send zombies flying away from them to limit damage taken. Tec-15 Crossbow Available in EMD Lab during Round 31 (Hard difficulty). Once activated, players will switch to a colored Tec-15 Crossbow, which can be used to instantly break Geared Serpent's body which matches that color. Reward System : Main article: Reward Crates '' Players earn points by killing monsters. The points can be multiplied if there are more players in room (x20 with 4 players, x10 with 3 players, x5 with 2 players and x1 with 1 player). Once they are done with the game and have reached certain numbers of points, they will gain 'Reward Crates' according to the points they have collected (From lowest to highest: '''Bronze', Silver, Gold and Crystal) that give items ranging from Medical Guns to the more exclusive, nowhere-else-found and very special weapons like the' Dual Desert Eagle '''variants' and the '''FN M249 MINIMI Gold (Note that those guns are not permanent, and can only be obtained by this method). Starting from Medium difficulty, players will earn an according Boss Token each time they have defeated a boss (Heraklops, Chaos, or Titan), and every five tokens of the same Boss will earn players an according Boss Crate Reward, containing special items related to the Boss they defeated. Zombies : Main article: Challenge Mode Enemies '' Version diffrences *In CF PH, EU, LA and VN, players have 8 basic lives which recharge per day. A maximum of 2 is used in each match. After all lives are used up, players will start with 0 life. Maps Here are the maps in Challenge Mode: * BL Camp / Unearth / Acampamento * Secret Valley / Biohazard Lab / Underground / Desespero * Venice / Venezia * Valkyrie Lab / Valkyrie Base * Crysis City / Crater / Cratera (CF China /Indonesia / Taiwan / Vietnam / North America / CF South America / CF PH) * Doomsday Theater / Chaos Opera (CF China / Indonesia / North America / Vietnam) / Opera House (CF PH) / Theater (South America) * Thunder Tower / EMD Lab / ThunderStorm / Gravitron (CF China / CF NA / CF INA / CF VN / CF LA / CF PH) * Bomb City (CF China) * Canyon (CF China) Tips & Strategies : ''Main article: Challenge Mode Tactics *Playing with friends & clanmates is strongly recommended. This mode requires teamwork more than all other modes. *Having full armors help greatly as it reduces damage taken quite a lot. Falling damage reduction (shock absorber) is useful too, as you can jump off platforms/buildings without losing HP. *Split works evenly between 4 players, each one should cover one place of the map. This is very useful in Survival mission, as you can kill all the zombies before they get close. *If you need to revive teammates, wait for the body to be cleared first. Run across them and quickly press H when the indication appears. *Concentrate on killing strong zombies first (Dreads, Slugs...). Try scoring as many headshot as possible, it helps draining zombie's health faster. *Use Berserk Mode wisely to kill zombies. You can still be easily outnumbered and even with X2 damage, you can't kill all of them before losing half of your HP. Going Berserk can still be useful to run-and-gun the Bosses as you can often dodge their attack with high running speed. *Watch out for snipers, they can deal major damage. One or two players should focus on killing those zombies ASAP when they appear. *Against the Bosses, the best strategy is to have 2 players luring it and the zombies around while 2 other players shoot it until it's dead. *Scorchers are tough zombies and can take a full magazine / clip, but will detonate if they could get near a GR. Save ammo by standing beside them, then back-out once you see them about to explode. However, it will not reward you points, but you can still damage them while they trigger. Point farming As Hard difficulty does not earn players additional points, scoring 700k points for Crystal Crate is normally impossible for regular players. To achieve that much points, players need to resort to point farming: in a full room, only 2 players shoot, the other 2 will just mess around and earn Round bonus points. With this strategy, up to 2 players can earn 700k points and the other 2 can earn 250k points for 2 Silver crates. Care must be taken to share points properly between 2 "top" players, or one won't get to score enough 700k by the end of Round 29. Newly developed maps like Crysis City, Doomsday Theater and Thunder Tower ease up the difficulty, introducing more zombies and bonus points, so scoring 700k has been made easier. The only map which allows 4 Crystal crates is Thunder Tower, but players still need to work on sharing points carefully. With the introduction of the VVIP weapons (RPK-ID and Thompson-ID), scoring 700k points is no longer a hard task for players who own these guns; in fact, they can save time by joining a room which already progress above Round 20 to shorten the time needed to play. The only problem here is client error code and/or people kicking you out. Additionally, servers with Fever System update also permits everyone to score 700k points by reaching F3 stage and gain 30% bonus points. This means all players playing on Crater / Dinner Theater are assured to win Crystal crate as long as they play from the start and gain 540k points at the end of Round 30. AI Ticket System : Main article: AI Ticket System '' This is a new add-on feature added to CF PH and CF China recently. By buying AI Tickets, players have the opportunity to earn various ZM-based items or even exclusive items not found elsewhere (Notably the M14 EBR Ultimate Gold), much like Black Market. These include AI Grenade and AI Bag Switch. It's possible to try luck on your own but the more people carrying AI Farming Ticket in room, the better chance you will get good items. The system works similar to Reward Crate. After reaching a certain points in an AI match, players will be notified that they have gained one item. The item they can get is limited to how many tickets they have before starting the match - more tickets mean more chance to win, but also higher chance to flood Item Storage with junkies because items earned do not stack together (So if you win 10 AR-57 rilfe for example, you get 10 of them instead of one with 70 days usage). It's therefore recommended that you should go with 10 to 15 tickets each time only, and try to play with friends / clanmate with the same amount of Tickets to increase winning chance. Recent updates in CF China allow the prizes earned from AI Farming System to be sold back for EXP (Only apply to weapons). If you win something that you don't want or you win more than one of these, just go to the Inventory and click Sell button - a pop-up will display telling you the expected EXP payout. Confirm it and the weapon will be deleted and you gain EXPs. It does not matter how many days that weapon has left, you still get full EXP - so a cheap strategy is to use them until they are close to expire then sell 'em. Bonus Score System At Challenge Mode you always get bonus score after completing each round . These are the Bonus Scores Bonus Round varies depend on each maps: * 'Crater: 10000 on Round 19, 20000 on Round 29 * '''Dinner Theater: 5000 on Round 8, 10000 on Round 16 and 15000 on Round 24 (Plus 10000 for whoever killed Mysterious Girl) * EMD Lab: 5000 on Round 8, 10000 on Round 16 (Plus 1000 for each Purple Jumper killed) and 10000 on Round 24 (Plus 10000 for whoever killed the Purple Mysterious Girl) Calculation: * Easy ( No Kill ) = 22,100 Score * Medium ( No Kill ) = 400,100 Score VVIP Calculation (60% Extra): * Easy ( No Kill )= 35,360 Score * Medium ( No Kill ) = 640,160 Score Trivia *In Challenge mode, players get higher starting ammo capacity comparing to other modes (x4 in Easy, x3 in Normal and Hard). Ammo mags will also stack up with that starting ammo. *It is actually possible to play with 8 players by exploiting a glitch, as seen here . Only the first 4 players will show up on the right side panel, the other four can be viewed via scoreboard (Tab). While it makes the game easier to play, you won't earn much points for better crates because sharing points with 8 players is way too thin. *Recent updates on some servers caused the Event Bonus (EXP/GP Plus) feature to affect players' total scores in Challenge Mode. The final scores will be increased based on the EXP plus rate (Example, if a server has 100% EXP plus event, all players will get double points bonus). It's unclear if this was intentional by the publishers or not *The newest Challenge Mode map added to CF China features a new Racing Mode instead of the usual Assault / Surivival challenge. This explains why the mode was called Challenge in CF China due to players are required to complete the map's objectives rather than simply fighting zombies. Category:Game Modes Category:CrossFire Category:Challenge Mode